Broadband network operators, such as multiple system operators (MSOs), distribute and deliver services such as video, audio, and multimedia content to subscribers or end-users. For example, a broadband cable network MSO may utilize resources for transmitting digital video as linear (i.e., scheduled) services or as non-linear services enabling viewers to retrieve audiovisual contents at any time independent from linear (i.e., scheduled) broadcast services.
Some non-linear content may be of a type readily capable of being presented to users in distinct segments thereby permitting the user to view any of the segments without respect to other segments and in any desired sequence. By way of example, a newscast represents a type of video that typically includes numerous distinct segments which each may be directed to a separate news worthy event or a separate topic, for instance, related to weather, sports, entertainment, or like subject matter. Thus, if the newscast is segmented into distinct parts, the viewer may consume the newscast as a non-linear service after the original broadcast of the newscast and view only the segments of the newscast of particular interest to the viewer and in any desired sequence.
When a video asset is segmented and provided as non-linear content, for instance, by an MSO as discussed above, it is typically desirable to present the viewer with separate links to the segments via a graphical user interface that includes images, typically referred to as a “thumbnails”, representative of the subject matter to which the segments are directed. Accordingly, upon segmenting a video asset, it is desirable to assign thumbnails or representative images informative of the subject matter content of each segment.